Another Day
by welived
Summary: What was supposed to be a lazy day at the newly refurbished Hale house becomes something more. Embarrassed/ Shy Stiles. Lots of Fluff. Sterek. Dominant Derek!
1. Chapter 1

It was another usual day at the newly refurbished Hale house where Stiles was in the kitchen making a meal for his pack mumbling about damn werewolf stomachs while the rest were lounging around the living room. Lydia and Allison were painting their nails to which Derek growled at them saying if they got any on the new wood floor he'd rip their throat out with his teeth. Lydia just rolled her eyes already used to his threats while Allison continued painting her nails. Jackson and Scott were wrestling somewhere trying to see who could beat each other while the loser would deny it. Boyd and Erica were curled up against one another on the couch talking softly about whatever was on their mind. Derek was sitting down with his eyes closed taking everything in and just relaxing with his pack.

Derek and Stiles have been together for two months and have hardly gone farther than kissing. Derek was surprised to find out that Stiles was shy about kissing and most sexual things. He never failed to blush after Derek kissed him and rested their foreheads together but soon enough the talkative teen would avert his eyes and start rambling about anything mostly a pack related subject. The pack knew about their relationship and although Scott was startled at first they were quickly accepting and dubbed him the new name of pack mom. Stiles blushed lightly every time they referred to him by that name but soon got over it.

Derek went to check up on Stiles in the kitchen thinking he could use some help or keep him company while he cooked the pack a meal. He slowly got up from the couch stretched his back and headed for the kitchen but what he saw made him freeze. Stiles had his head in the kitchen cabinet looking for a baking pan with his perky butt in the air bent over. Derek's wolf growled lowly at the position Stiles was in. That position was perfect to claim him as his mate just thinking about it made Derek hard, his jeans suddenly becoming unbearably tight. Stiles hadn't heard him enter yet and was still mumbling about werewolves while Derek pressed close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of Stiles.

Stiles suddenly froze in his search of a baking pan and knew that it was Derek who was standing right behind him. The spastic teen suddenly jerked away from the cabinet and hit his head while pushing back on Dereks growing erection at the same time. Stiles winced and Derek wolf also winced at unexpectedly hurting his mate.

Stiles was now against all of Derek and could feel everything including his erection. He blushed lightly and started getting aroused which he knew Derek could smell because he growled and Stiles could feel his chest rumble on his back which in turn made him gasp cutely clutching the kitchen counter for support. Derek dragged his nose against his pale throat and retraced it again with his tongue all the way to his ear which he quickly nipped. He loved the way he could smell Stiles arousal grow stronger and stronger with everything he did to his loved the way the teen tried to stifle his groan biting into him lip and clutching the counter like his life depended on it. He loved everything about his mate.

Stiles on the other hand couldn't help but grow more aroused feeling his boyfriends arousal pressing into the crack of his ass while he licked his throat. Everything became that more hot and he was sure he was blushing like crazy. He couldn't help but barely rock back into his mates erection. His mate stilled and he feared it was too soon or that he did something Derek didn't like, nervousness and fear making their way into Stiles thoughts. All such thoughts were erased as soon as Derek pressed back with such force that Stiles was half bent over the counter, clutching now the cabinets on the top, crying out with a half choked sob.

Derek's eyes flashed red and he stilled when Stiles pressed back on him. He wouldn't have felt him doing that if they weren't pressed up against each other. Derek was surprised when he felt Stiles starting something sexual because he was always so innocent but it had his wolf keening and made his wolf even more present urging Derek to claim him. Derek could smell the teens nervousness after he did that with a lingering smell of was that fear? He quickly made action and pressed back with vigor.

Hearing his mate enjoying his action he made quick work of turning him around to face him and kissed him full on the lips. The teen trying to give a fight for dominance but was failing and suddenly gave up and letting Derek explore him mouth. Derek dragged his hands from Stiles shoulders all the way down to his perky butt which he grabbed and set him on the counter. Stiles immediate reaction to wrap his legs around Derek accidentally grinding their erections together.

This made Derek even more horny and he attacked Stiles neck marking him with as many love bites as he could making sure his teeth were still blunt. Stiles gasped and reached for his shoulders while he lolled his head back making more room for Derek to continue marking him. Derek's hands couldn't sit still so they explored every crevice of his mates body trying to remember all his ticks. This had Stiles withering from his abused neck to Derek's exploring hands.

He was sure he was about to explode with want. This is the farthest they've ever gone. Stiles was shy and Derek understood that so their relationship became a slow one with kissing every here and there but there was no heavy petting anywhere.

Derek was overwhelmed with his mates scent. Arousal filling the air that even his pack probably could smell it and hear it.

Derek rocked back his hips against stiles erection and the teen moaned loudly at that. Derek then knew that he would hear his mate moan like that again and again maybe even louder screaming his name. His moan was so hot that Derek let go of his neck with a loud pop and looked into his mates eyes.

His mate was perfect flushed with half lidded eyelids and mouth slightly open giving hot puffs of air. His face was so exotic he wondered why he didn't see it the first time he met Stiles. He wanted to see all the faces Stiles would make especially in bed.

Derek thrusted his hips again to hear Stiles again. Stiles eyes fluttered cutely and flushed even more as his mouth let out a high pitched whining sound.

In the living room Scott stopped wrestling with Jackson when he heard Stiles loud moan, ears perking up at the sound. Scott thought something was wrong with him concern filling his scent. He shot up and was going to aid his friend with whatever was hurting him half wolfed out running toward the kitchen.

The other stilled as they saw Scott jumping from his position and running towards the kitchen. Shouts of 'no Scott!' and 'don'ts' filled the room. Erica and Boyd knew what was going on since the moment Derek walked to kitchen and they were pretty sure Jackson knew also but ignored it. Even Lydia and Allison without being werewolves knew they were probably making out when Derek didn't come immediately back from the kitchen. So Scott being Scott of course didn't know. Boyd, Jackson, and Erica running after Scott trying to chase him down before he found out what was happening. They knew Scott would be traumatized when he saw his alpha humping his best friend. Allison and Lydia walked toward the kitchen knowing they were no match for the werewolves but wanting to see what unfold nonetheless.

Scott stepped into the kitchen area stopping suddenly right before Derek and Stiles when he heard another high pitched whining sound. The others startles by his sudden stop almost hitting Scott in the back slowly anticipating his reaction.

Derek quickly turned his head around glaring at Scott who interrupted and tried to come up with his excuse thinking that Stiles was in danger.

Stiles who saw everything unfold and was in the midst of it blushed even more and thought if he blushed anymore he would soon explode. He was so embarrassed that his best friend had to witness this. His first sexual encounter with anyone. Derek somehow managed to make him forget that he was in a house of wolves who can hear and smell everything.

He quickly shoved Derek off and jumped off the counter and ran toward his jeep in the front of the house.

* * *

so i'm not sure if i should continue this or not.

Reviews are welcome though :)

xxxwelived


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles ran towards the Jeep as fast as he could. Thankful that nobody came after him. He just needed some time to himself.

He got into the car half tripping trying to make it. He swiftly pulled the door open and scrambled to his seat. He started the car and peeled out of the driveway as fast as he could manage without getting into an accident.

Stiles was so embarrassed he didn't know what to do. This was his first sexual experience with anybody... especially Derek and the whole pack was there to see it!

He replayed everything in his head. All the ways Derek touched him that made him feel oh so good. Derek probably thought he was inexperienced and immature. His self-esteem getting the better of him.

I mean Derek knew he was a virgin with the way he didn't start anything sexual and was always blushing. Man, he probably reeked of innocence the first time he met Derek. Does innocence even have a scent? Not the point! He didn't even know what got into him grinding against Derek like that. With a pack of wolves in the living room no less!

'Dammit Stiles! Get a grip on yourself!'

He got to his house and after baking, which always helped him calm down, he felt much better.

Deciding to take a shower cause he was a teenage boy, he gathered his clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom.

The warm water feeling so good on his skin. Lost in thought while he washed himself continuing to think about what happened.

The way Derek bit into his throat so lovingly knowing just where he was sensitive. He absent mindedly brushed that spot and gasped loudly. The gasp echoing throughout the bathroom glad that his dad was working the late shift today.

That spot felt even more sensitive and thinking about his boyfriend had him hard fast. He held his cock in his hand lazily jerking himself off. Blushing at the thought of Derek giving him a hand job. His jerks switching off from fast to slow. Occasionally brushing the slit of his cock with his thumb.

His other hand was dragged against his body brushing nipples. He did it again knowing they were sensitive. He continued his way toward the south cupping his balls.

He jerked himself faster and faster taking no breaks with going slow. Not caring that moans come out of his mouth with every couple jerks. He was so close he could feel it. Just thinking about Derek and the way he stared at Stiles had him cumming hard.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty short but school started a couple days ago so yknow.

I'll try my hardest to update soon and give you guys longer chapters! (:

Thanks to everyone who clicked the review, follow, or favorite button you guys are amazing! 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF

xxxwelived


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles got out of the shower feeling suddenly very tired. He quickly put on his tight batman boxer briefs and his comic book pjs not bothering with a shirt. He rubbed his hair down which was still kinda wet but decided to crawl into bed anyways. When his head hit the pillow he was already half asleep.

Derek back at the Hale house feeling pretty bad when Stiles left for his jeep. He made sure to growl at Scott every chance he got, he knew his mate was upset he could smell it when Scott interrupted them. When Scott just kept making excuses he got fed up and told him to leave! He told everyone to leave except of course Isaac because he lived with Derek. But Isaac made sure to stay out of Derek's way and went up to his room instead.

Derek just passed back and forth from the living room unsure of what he should do. He was pretty sure Stiles was mad at him because he received no text or calls from him. I mean it was kinda his fault for forgetting about the pack outside but at that moment he didn't care he was so into Stiles and making him feel good that he didn't care what the pack thought. Growling at him self he was so upset at making his mate feel like that. He should have known.

It was already night time when he stopped passing across the room deciding what to do. He was going to go to his house and make his mate feel better its what he should have done right after Stiles left.

Derek quickly crawled into Stiles window which is never locked knowing that sometimes Derek would visit him. He silently walked in hearing Stiles calm heartbeat and loud breathing. He was so entranced with how Stiles looked, so perfect and cute on his bed, that he accidentally kicked the gaming controller on the floor. Startled he looked back at Stiles who was suddenly tossing and turning heartbeat increasing by a little signaling he was waking up.

Derek froze hoping Stiles would just go back to sleep not meaning to wake him up.

Stiles slightly opened his eyes cause lets be real its too late to be fully awake at this time of day. Mumbling out a Derek and saw the shadowed figure, which was kinda blurry, close to the window. Stiles reached out faced him and reached out for him signaling him to come.

Derek was mesmerized by how innocent Stiles looked. His eyes barely open not really there reaching out for him. The only thing he could do was obey and step closer toward his beautiful mate.

Stiles closed his eyes for a bit and reopened them ((kinda)). Close enough to touch Derek he tugged on Derek's shirt downward and breathed the word off too tired to actually make out a word but knowing Derek would hear him anyway.

Derek did as he was told and took off his shirt setting it down on the floor. Knowing that if Stiles was fully awake he wouldn't be asking him to take off his shirt.

Stiles shuffled more toward the side of the bed.

Derek got the hint and got on top of the blankets setting himself down rigid unsure of what to do.

Stiles just whined and pulled the cover gesturing for Derek to get in. Stiles in the back of his head knew if he was fully awake he'd be rolling his eyes at Derek and screaming for him to get under the covers.

Once Derek was settled under the cover Stiles shuffled back toward him. Resting his head on Derek's shoulder with one hand toward the middle of Derek's chest. Snuffling closer trying to get comfortable. He hummed contentedly feeling the warmth of Derek's body heat radiating towards him. Feeling Derek stop being rigid and start being more loose he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

Feeling Stiles cutely cuddle next to him he couldn't help but gaze at his mate getting comfortable finally choosing the be curled in on his side. He felt so content with Stiles curled next to him like Derek could protect him from anything. He wondered how his life would be without Stiles but decided that kind of thinking could be done some other time as he loosened up and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! I know i haven't updated in a while and i feel pretty bad ): And i know this chapter is also pretty short but school had been kicking my butt BUT i promise I'll have another chapter out by the end of this weekend!

Oh and sorry in advance for all the typos i made I don't have a beta but i'll fix them all later(:

Thanks for all the love that keeps coming. 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

xxxwelived (May)


	4. Chapter 4

Derek woke up in comfort next to Stiles who was still curled up too him. He felt at such peace that he didn't want to move away from his mate or even open his eyes. He slowly felt Stiles stirring awake slowly after him.

It was a foggy morning a chilly inside his house so he snuggled with Derek even more.

Stiles snuggled closer to the warmth and realized it was slightly moving. His eyes furrowed a bit still half asleep trying to understand and comprehend ll of this. He opened his eyes slowly and he was confused at first with what he saw which was Derek's chest.

Once he realized what was going on he scrambled upright and went toppling to the floor hitting the floor with a loud thud. Ugh not the best way to wake up he thought as he slowly massaged his head.

Derek watching Stiles tumble his reactions too late since he didnt realize that Stiles would move away that suddenly. He winced when he heard the loud thud when Stiles hit the floor.

Derek quickly got up picked Stiles up bridal style and put him back on the bed. Concern passed through his features asking Stiles if he was okay.

Stiles nodded and then blushed as realization hit him finally understanding why Derek was in his bed.

"I- I- I'm sorry . I didn't know what I was doing last night I was really tired" Stiles said as his blush grew in intensity.

Derek hugged Stiles to his chest "I'm sorry Stiles I didn't mean to scare or embarrass you yesterday. You just… you just made me forget that the rest of the pack was here." Growling to himself he said "I'm really sorry Stiles I mean it I know you're new to this so ill try to go slower. Sometimes I just forget and get too ahead of myself"

"Wait no its okay! ...I mean we don't have to go slow anymore I- I Iike the pace we're going at now" Stiles replied as he scratched his head sheepishly. "And about yesterday it was totally okay I just was really embarrassed thats all. I mean I think you know that Im kinda like a virgin. Hell, I probably smell like one too. Can wolves smell that stuff? Is it even possible? I mean like is it in your scent or something? Cause i read about that kind of stuff on the internet but there was nothing about-"

And there it was. Stiles always rambled when he was nervous so Derek knew he should have been expecting this. If he didn't stop it now he knew Stiles was just going to keep on going talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

So Derek did the only logically thing that would shut him up. He kissed Stiles.

Stiles made a shocked noise as he was kissed so suddenly but then he kissed Derek back shyly.

Derek smirked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys ive been dealing with personal problems for the last couple months but now its getting better so look forward to some more chapters (:

Review, Follow, Favorite & Thanks for sticking with me(:

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Wolf :p

xxxwelived (May)


End file.
